Ten
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: Ten short one shots, each based off a different song. A varitation of the shuffle challenge.


Teen titans: BBxR: Ten

**1) Sweet Talk 101**

Beast Boy was a happy dude; it was a usual to see him with a jump in his step. But ever since that incident about a month ago, it was also common knowledge that hidden behind his happy-go-lucky persona, there was a large rip in his reputation. Robin knew this too. But even though he also knew about Beat Boy's huge secret that had gotten out and ultimately damaged his reputation, it only made the feeling Robin harbored grow stronger. Beast Boy of course took the fact that his secret got out well; in fact he often bragged about it. Robin however reacted to Beat Boy's secret in a different way; because Robin would never be the type to brag.

No, he certainly wasn't the type to brag about how the fact that Beat Boy was gay gave him the shivers. Nope, he would never brag about how the dance floor where he did his best—

Was Beat Boy's mattress.

**2) I Like Giants**

Nobody knew it, but late at night Robin liked to take a ride on his motorcycle, somewhere far away from town where there were no lights and he could see the stars. He loved just laying on the grass and listening to the silence, watching the stars twinkle and shine. It made him feel so content; he took these drives often because it humbled him. These trips reminded him that even though he indeed was a hero, the masked boy wonder, he was tiny in the grand scheme of things.

Nobody knew it, but Robin loved these trips because he could smell the clean night air. He loved these trips because they made him feel content. And nobody knew it, but Robin always secretly wished he could take Beat Boy on one of these trips with him someday, and share this wonderful peace with him.

**3) Situations**

It was the craziest thing Robin had ever experienced. The craziest thing he could ever even think of. He wasn't even sure if it had really happened; he couldn't wrap his head around it. But the situations, the reason, they were all irrelevant now. Because Robin had fallen in love. Yes, he had fallen in love for just one night, but it had been an amazing night. He had fallen in love with so much—for example, the way Beast Boy teased. In return, beast boy had fallen in love with the way Robin breathed. He had fallen in love with the way Beast Boy just couldn't behave, and even though it horrified him, he had discovered that he was now just a slave. Even though he knew that Beast Boy would always be gone when the morning came. Robin wished he could tell himself that honestly, this never happened. But when he was alone, like he was now, he couldn't help but think about it and whisper to himself.

"Darling….what is going on?"

**4) Tonight, Tonight**

Robin slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake Beast Boy's peacefully sleeping form. He gazed at Beast Boy with a smile for a moment before he walked out onto the balcony of his room. He took a deep breath, tasting the crisp night air. Everything seemed different tonight; crisper, changed. As if Robin was seeing everything with new eyes. He allowed himself a little smile, because he supposed that made sense. His life had changed tonight, forever. His life was now intertwined with Beast Boy's. Robin felt tiny butterflies erupt in his stomach when he thought that, and he couldn't have felt any happier. Tonight had been the night Robin confessed to Beast Boy what he had been burning to tell him for a long time now; he told Beast Boy he loved him. Beast Boy had told Robin he loved him back, even though he wasn't sure about everything yet, he had said that he would give Robin a chance.

It was just all so…perfect. Robin glanced back at Beast Boy again, loving everything he saw. Beast Boy's unruly green locks, his small lips. Robin walked back into the room and kissed Beast Boy lightly on the forehead.

'_Believe Beast Boy. Believe in me. Because I've discovered that life can change; even though we're not the same…I'll love you forever.'_

And it was true. Even as time went on, Beast Boy and Robin's embers never faded. Because time after all, is never time at all.

**5) Scene Change**

All Beast Boy ever heard form robin was "wear these clothes" or "walk this way" and "do exactly what I say" or "you have to do it by the book Beast Boy, follow the rules." Eventually it had all been too much; Beast Boy had snapped at Robin.

"It's my life!" he had yelled, furious. Robin had simply stared at Beast Boy, his eyes hidden behind his mask and said "of course it is, Beast Boy."

Well that was all over. Now Beast Boy was going to live his life his way. And the first step was finding Robin and giving him a piece of his mind. Beast Boy stormed to Robin's room and bashed his fist against the door. Robin answered looking slightly annoyed "Beast Boy, what the hell—" but then he was cut off by Beast Boy's lips crashing into his own. Robin's eyes widened in shock but then he closed them slowly as he melted into the kiss.

Beast Boy smirked into the kiss. Yeah, living his life his way was twice as nice.

**6) Music Again**

Beast Boy knew that in some ways, Robin and himself were kind of "evil." Well, in some people's eyes anyway; Beast Boy knew that a lot of people thought that what he felt for Robin was "unnatural" and "nasty" but as far as Beast Boy could figure, love never hurt anybody. And his heart was certainly no stranger to upheaval; geez, he had gone so head over heels the first time he had met Robin. It took meeting Robin to realize that he was sick of living for other people, which was why he had left the doom patrol and joined the titans. Now he never wanted to let Robin go.

But secretly, he also left the doom patrol because he totally had the hots for Robin.

That was only the secondary reason though, of course.

**7) Note To Self**

Robin paused in his writing of a rather lengthy police report. Moving slowly he scribbled one sentence in the margins of the paper; _Note to self: I miss you terribly. _Then Robin simply fell apart. No one was in the room to see his moment of weakness, and he would take these tears he was crying to the grave, but it still happened none the less. Robin just couldn't hold it back any more; it was all too much. Lately he felt as if he life was running in two directions and he could do nothing but watch as it ripped him apart. Half of him was traveling into his future as a superhero, continuing on the path of who he was: a boy wonder who had no time for emotions, who performed his job of protecting the city with precision. But the other half of him was traveling down a far more frightening road. A road where he acknowledged the feelings he had been having for Beast Boy. A road where he could spend the rest of his days with the green shape-shifter. This was who he wanted to be. But everything was exaggerating the barrier between who he was and who he wanted to be. He was in so much pain.

Robin jumped as he heard the door creak open. Then he froze as he heard a all-too-familiar voice speak:

"Hey Robin, are you ok?"

As Beast Boy walked into the room slowly and sat next to Robin, concern written in his features, Robin made what could possibly be the biggest mistake of his life.

"Beast Boy…I love you."

**8) Gone Forever**

Robin had no idea what was going on anymore. Even though he thought about it all the time, he could never figure out exactly where it all went wrong. It felt as if that mission against Slade had been a hundred years ago, yet he still couldn't believe that Beast Boy was gone. Gone forever. These days Robin stayed up all night, his eyes were blood shot from his lack of sleep. The only time he left the tower was when he visited Beast Boy's grave. He would always do the same thing: leave a flower on Beast Boy's grave, and try not to cry. Try to tell himself that he didn't miss Beast Boy, that he was dying without him, that he wouldn't give anything to feel Beast Boy's kiss again. Then he would return to his room and lay on his bed, staring at his walls. After Slade had killed Beast Boy he had covered every inch of his walls with pictures: his walls now held the story of his and Beast Boy's lives.

But it was all gone now. Gone forever.

**9) On The Wing**

When Beast Boy was with Robin he felt as if he could do anything; which he supposed he could, because whenever he was with Robin he always managed to make Robin smile. Which he used to believe was impossible. But now he saw Robin's smile almost every day. Not only that but he could share Robin's happiness, and he was filled with joy simply by holding his hand. Beast Boy knew he could move the stars if Robin asked. And every night Beast Boy would fall asleep next to Robin thinking about last weekend when they were in love. And the next weekend when they would be in love. And every day in between, when he loved Robin more than he ever imagined he could possibly love anything.

**10) Teasing To Please **

Beast Boy finally got the hint of what he got himself into when Robin cornered him the living room of the titans tower and kissed him. Yet somehow he had found a way to find a way out of what he already knew he had gotten himself into. Yet even though he tried to pull away, to get out of the situation, he only came to discover that Robin was indeed most definitely attracted to him. But the real problem was that he also came to discover that he was also most definitely attracted to Robin as well.

However Beast Boy didn't even need to drop a hint to Robin for Robin to figure out this fact. Partially because for the most part Robin was much smarter than Beast Boy, but mostly because Beast Boy started kissing him back.


End file.
